Camshaft adjusters are technical assemblies for adjusting the phase positions between a crankshaft and a camshaft in an internal combustion engine.
From WO 2011 032 805 A1, it is known to arrange a volume accumulator in a camshaft adjuster, wherein, in the case of an under-pressure, hydraulic fluid can be drawn from this accumulator by the pressure chambers.